The First Night Alone
by Speedy-Ember
Summary: A one-shot where Artemis heads home the night after Wally saved them all by giving the ultimate sacrifice, and she isn't handling things that well.


The door clicked shut behind me. Only me-no one else tonight. The lights in the house were all off. As they should be...I told Wally to make sure they were before we left, to save the world one more time. For the last time.

It was a long day...a day I never thought would end. But it did. It came to an end I never thought it would-something I would've done anything to prevent. I flipped a light on, and almost regretted it. The dim light seemed like it fit my mood better. I didn't have to worry about what Wally thought anymore...that was going to take some getting used to, definitely...But I didn't turn it off-I needed it on at the moment. I might've killed myself-whether on accident, or on purpose-with it off.

A question came to mind-how hard would the bills be to pay now that I'm alone? Wally's parents offered to help pay the bills, after we all shed tears. But I quickly declined. They have no current reason to vouch for me other than kindness, now that Wally's...gone...

I simply just flicked it off once more, leaving myself standing in the dark. I walked over to the couch, already knowing the way all too well. The remote was on the table, and I clicked the power button, turning it on. The dim light from an old live-action comedy show from years ago filled the room. I didn't recognize it...until the main actress of the show walked across the screen. The show was Hello Megan, and was probably the last thing Wally had been watching.

I let my mind drift away from that fact. I couldn't help being distracted by the crumbs all over the couch, though. A half-eaten bag of chips laid sideways next to me. I didn't make an effort to pick it up, and I came close to shouting at Wally to come get it...I only came close, though. I was cut off by the sudden pang in my mind about why there was no one around to hear me.

I got to my feet, leaving the dull glow and noise of the TV on, and go to the fridge, thinking that maybe there was something to eat, to help occupy my thoughts...when I opened the fridge, however, letting the light float over the kitchen, I found out I was very wrong. The fridge was full of food. His food-or what used to he his food. He loved food. So I closed the door, causing it to make a small thud. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV up, just to fill the house with noise. Meaningless noise without the picture, noise with corny jokes and pre-recorded laughter, but noise all the same. I left that, then, and went to my bedroom. I needed to retire after the events of the day.

I opened the door slowly, the thing emitting an audible creaking. I flinched, needlessly afraid I'd wake up my partner. The knob clicked a little bit when I let it go, and I walked in, still slow. Our bed remained unmade, his side untouched. One of his shirts was laying messily on the bottom half of it. Then I remember-it's not our bed anymore. There's no 'our' anymore. It's just for me...just me...

I felt my throat and head throbbing slightly as tears made their way into my eyes, and down my cheeks. I collapsed onto my side of the bed and began audibly sobbing into the pillow. My pillow. I didn't touch what used to be his side. I didn't want to, I might soil it. I then turned and laid on the side of my head. I stopped my sobbing, but the tears remained in my eyes.

The phone started ringing. It was on the small nightstand next to my head. I didn't bother to look who it was, though...I was a wreck. I couldn't answer any calls. I just let it ring...and I listened as it went to voicemail. I listened to the familiar voice, and it actually comforted me. Not as much as his voice would have, but more than anyone else alive.

"Look, Artemis...I'm sorry. About Wally. About everything. I just...wanted to say that. I know it'll take time to get used to things, but I wanted you to know you can come to me...okay?"M'gann's voice sounded, slightly distorted, similar to the voice difference that most phones caused. Then there was a click, signifying that the message had ended. I listened. Intently. It was because M'gann was the one who actually comforted me. She was there for me when I found out. And now...now...she still was. She always will be, I felt. She had been pretty friendly ever since our days on the team began. We had grown closer. She had always tried her best to comfort me...

And, like almost everyone else, I was pushing her away. I didn't want to, though. She didn't deserve it. I decided I'd call her back later, when I could actually speak clearly. She didn't need to hear me like this if we could avoid it.

I pressed my face into the pillow, letting my eyes close. I hadn't bothered changing clothes...I hadn't cared. I just wanted to go to sleep, let it go...

And by some miracle, I felt myself relax. Falling into the sleep I'd been longing for, knowing that things would turn out alright. And a voice I never thought I'd hear again echoed inside of my mind..."Babe, you rock."

Author's Note: _Guess how my early morning hours(1-2 am)were spent after seeing the final episode?_

_I should probably say now that this is from Artemis' point of view _


End file.
